customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on Disney Channels (April 17, 2000) Part 1
(Flashback) * (In space, as many parts of the heaven are shown, the stars twinkle while the Earth is shown) * Voice: Once upon a time, back before I knew how to tie my shoes, the sun came up. Now, I know an everyday sunrise may not seem like such a big deal to some folks. But, imagine for a moment; if instead of rising up like this... * (Then it shows the sun starting to rise over the Earth) * Voice: One morning where you lived, she took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened once to us. Let me warn you all about it. * (The sun's energy flies from the sun, then heads down toward the Earth itself. At a farm, as a voice calls out, it shows the entire countryside of a barnyard) * Voice: (sings) Cock-a-doooooOOOO-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!!!! * (It eventually stops to where a figure is singing. He has red waddle with red top similar to Elvis, brown fur, dark brown on his head parts and blue eyes. He currently wears a white rolled-up shirt and blue jeans. He is known as Chanticleer) * Chanticleer: (singing) Woaahhhh!!!! Yodel-lay-hee! * (He jumps down as he sings and strolls down the farm road) * Chanticleer: (singing) Cock-a-doo, what a day. The sun is shining brightly. Cock-a-doo, down here on the farm. * (Then he notices a rain cloud about to cover the sun before he dashes to a fence post, sings to the cloud, which is sent away) * Chanticleer: (singing) Cock-a-doo, stay away. You big old wet, old rain cloud. Or I'll cry out in great agony with this voice of mine. * (He jumps down with the chicks following him, patting one on the head before jumping on the barrel while the narration continues) * Voice: This was our rooster, Chanticleer. And though it was true that he liked to horse around some fact was that boy could sing. * Chanticleer: (singing) Sun do shine. * (The pigs in mud watch while the piglets finish their meal) * Male Pig: (singing) Sun do shine, sun do shine, sun do shine. * Chanticleer: (singing) Well, my daddy taught me how to sing and that's why this voice means everything. * (The piglets continue with their meal from their mum) * Chanticleer: (singing) Sun do shine, you better shine. * Voice: We all had our jobs in the farm and Chanticleer's was to awaken the sun. * (He walks with the hens noticing and gathering around the rooster) * Voice: And if he crowed, up she came. * Chanticleer: (singing) You better shine. * Chorus: (singing) You better shine. * (As he keeps singing, the narration, from a dog of a sort being frustrated by the loose thread, continues) * Voice: Hey look, here's me tying my shoes. * Chanticleer: (singing) You better shine. * Chorus: (singing) You better shine. * (Chanticleer sits nearby the old dog with a grin while taking a straw grass nearby. He wears only green pants with black and white socks and red shoes with laces. He is known as Patou) * Chanticleer: Hi, Patou, whatcha doing here? * Patou: (shows his feet) I'm trying to tie these doggone shoes. * Chanticleer: (chuckles) Again? * (He hears clucking, noticing the hens arriving to him) * Chanticleer: (grins) Well, hi, ladies. * Big Hen: Oohhhh, he's so handsome.